longhornfandomcom-20200223-history
List of assets owned by NBCUniversal
owned subsidiary NBCUniversal, in use since 2011.]]NBCUniversal Media, LLC is a media conglomerate that is a subsidiary of Comcast and is headquartered at the Comcast Building in Midtown Manhattan, New York City. It has film, television, cable networks, and publishing operations. This is a listing of all of its brands, as shown at the company's website. NBCUniversal Broadcast, Cable, Sports and News * Affiliate Relations * NBCUniversal Television Distribution NBCUniversal Owned Owned Television Stations * NBC Owned Television Stations ** Cozi TV ** K15CU-D 15 – Salinas ** KNBC 4 – Los Angeles ** KNSD 39 (cable 7) – San Diego² ** KNTV 11 – San Jose/San Francisco ** KXAS 5 – Dallas/Fort Worth² ** LXTV ** New England Cable News ** WBTS-LD – Boston ** WCAU 10 – Philadelphia ** WMAQ 5 – Chicago ** WNBC 4 – New York ** WRC 4 – Washington ** WTVJ 6 – Miami ** WVIT 30 – Hartford * Telemundo Station Group ** KBLR – Las Vegas ** KDEN-TV – Longmont, Colorado ** KHRR – Tucson ** KNSO – Fresno ** KSTS – San Jose/San Francisco ** KTAZ – Phoenix ** KTMD – Houston ** KVDA – San Antonio ** KVEA – Los Angeles ** KXTX – Dallas/Fort Worth ** WKAQ – Puerto Rico ** WNEU – Boston/Merrimack ** WNJU – New York ** WSCV – Miami ** WSNS – Chicago NBCUniversal News Group NBC Sports Group NBCUniversal Cable Entertainment Group * Entertainment Networks ** Syfy ** USA Network * Lifestyle Group ** Bravo ** E! ** Oxygen ** Universal Kids * Bluprint * International Media Distribution * Universal Content Productions NBCUniversal International Networks * Universal Channel ** Latin America (operated by Walt Disney Direct-to-Consumer & International and distributed by HBO Latin America Group) ** United Kingdom and Ireland ** Asia *** Japan *** Philippines *** Turkey * Syfy ** Syfy (Latin America) ** Sci Fi (Poland) ** Sci Fi (Serbia) ** Sci Fi (Slovenia) * 13th Street Universal ** 13th Street (Australia) ** 13ème Rue Universal ** 13th Street (Germany) ** Calle 13 (Spain) * Movies 24 ** Eastern Europe ** Russia and Moldova ** Movies 24+ * E! (Europe) * E! (Asia) * E! (Australia) * Studio Universal * Diva * Style Network (Australia) * DreamWorks Channel NBCUniversal Direct-to-Consumer and Digital Enterprises * Fandango (70%, joint venture with WarnerMedia) ** FandangoNow (formerly M-GO) ** Fandango Movieclips ** Rotten Tomatoes ** Cinepapaya ** Movies.com ** MovieTickets.com * Hayu * Integrated Media Group * PictureBox Films Universal Parks and Resorts * Universal Studios Hollywood * Universal Orlando Resort * Universal Studios Japan * Universal CityWalk Osaka *Universal Studios Singapore * Universal Creative ** Universal Operations Group NBCUniversal Film and Entertainment Universal Filmed Entertainment Group * Universal Pictures * DreamWorks Animation ** DreamWorks Mac Guff ** DreamWorks Animation Television ** DreamWorks Classics *** Big Idea Entertainment *** Bullwinkle Studios (50%, joint venture with Jay Ward Productions) *** Harvey Entertainment (name-only unit) ** DreamWorks Live Theatrical Productions ** DreamWorks New Media *** DreamWorksTV ** DreamWorks Press * Focus Features **Focus World * Working Title Films ** WT2 Productions ** Working Title Television * Universal Animation Studios * Universal Pictures Home Entertainment ** Universal Home Entertainment Productions ** Universal 1440 Entertainment ** DreamWorks Animation Home Entertainment ** Universal Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Australia (Australia and New Zealand, joint venture with Sony Pictures Home Entertainment) ** Paramount Home Media Distribution Japan (brand licensed from Viacom) ** Universal Playback * United International Pictures (50%, joint venture with Paramount Pictures) *Amblin Partners (minority stake; joint venture with Steven Spielberg, Participant Media, Reliance Entertainment, Entertainment One, and Alibaba Pictures) **DreamWorks Pictures ** Amblin Entertainment ** Amblin Television * Rede Telecine (10%, joint venture with Globosat, Paramount Pictures, MGM and 20th Century Fox) * Universal Pictures International Entertainment ** NBCUniversal Entertainment Japan * Back Lot Music * OTL Releasing * Universal Brand Development NBC Entertainment * NBC – National Broadcasting Company * NBC Studios * Universal Television ** Universal Television Alternative Studio * NBCUniversal International Television ** Chocolate Media (UK) ** Lark Productions (Canada) ** Lucky Giant (UK) ** Monkey Kingdom (UK) ** Carnival Films (UK) ** Matchbox Pictures (Australia) * EMKA, Ltd. * SNL Studios (With Lorne Michaels) NBCUniversal Telemundo Enterprises Former assets Sold Defunct Dormant or shuttered See also * Lists of corporate assets External links * NBCUniversal official website NBCUniversal Category:NBCUniversal